Foxes, Fire, and Love
by Jeremy 'Zem' Williams
Summary: ON HIATUS Summary inside. Shounen & Shoujo Ai Rated M just in case Pairings: Hiei x Kurama, onesided OC x Kurama, Shizuru x OC, Yomi x OC, Yusuke x Keiko, OC x Kuronue, Surprise ? x ? x ? Shoujo Ai at the end! You have to read to find out.
1. Ch 1

**T.K.: Hey, I'm new to this site so be kind will you? If you have something against gay/lesbian anime/fictional people, then please don't read this. It's nothing bad, just a little thing that was inspired by my favourite T.V. show, okay? Please no flamers/critics who just like to put people down/FAN GIRLS/BOYS. The sole purpose of me writing this little story is to have fun with my favourite characters, and to kind of see what it would be like if it actually happened. (Disclaimer: Yoshihiro Togashi originally thought of making Hiei and Kurama a couple, but for some reason didn't, so if you don't like this, then you may as well be criticizing Togashi-sama (he is awesome, so I call him Lord Togashi, hence, Togashi-sama.) And, I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho! Also, do not flame me for the mysterious inner workings of Yoshihiro Tagashi's mind. This story is just my view on what would happen if this kind of thing actually happened.)**

**

* * *

**

Summary

Hiei finally gathers up enough courage to tell Kurama what he really feels for the legendary Spirit Fox, but there's one problem: Kurama's best friend, Ty. She finds out and is devastated. And what happened to the Makai? The Reikei Tantei's next mission is a real brain-buster. Can Ty accept Hiei and Kurama's love for each other? And can the Spirit Detectives find out what happened to the demon world and fix it?

**

* * *

Hiei's view**

**Kurama sat on the couch, watching the television program contentedly. I sat next to my fox, pondering all the time why I was sitting there. (Oh, yeah, I'm supposed to be telling the fox that I love him… But why am I just sitting here? Why am I not saying anything?)**

**"Hiei, is there something on your mind?" he asked me, concern in his voice. (Oh, if only he knew…)**

**"Hn, why should you care?" I snapped, angry that my fox had felt my annoyance.**

**"You know you can talk to me, that's why I'm here…"**

**"Hn…" I growled, "… I'll be back in a minute." I stood up from the couch and left. Kurama watched me as I walked out. I heard him sigh. I felt bad for snapping at him, but I just didn't know what the hell to do, and I still don't.**

**A minute later I walked back into the room and slumped down on the couch again.**

**"Kurama, I have something important to tell you…"**

**"Suichi! Dinner is done! Your friend can eat too, if he wants!" Shiori, his human mother, called from the kitchen.**

**"No thank you, Mother. We aren't hungry at the moment."**

**"Okay, well, when you do get hungry, it will be here."**

**"Mother, I think you should get some rest, you look tired," my fox added with a smile toward his human mother. (He is so caring…)**

**"I'll go to sleep after I'm done eating."**

**"Alright, but please don't stay up too late. Now, Hiei, what do you need to speak with me about? Does it have to do with another mission from Koenma?"**

**"Well, no, but it's really important, and… I need to talk to you in…" I looked up at Shiori as she walked down the hallway, "private."**

**"Alright. How about we talk in my room?"**

**"Doesn't matter to me." (Just somewhere with a bed, or a comfortable floor…) Kurama led me to his room. As I walked in I noticed there were many plants growing outside his window. (Hm, must be his garden…) I turned and shut the door; I didn't want his ningen mother to hear what I had to say. He sat on the bed and crossed his legs. I fixed him with one of my infamous death glares, letting him know that I wasn't comfortable with what I was going to tell him.**

**"Whatever it is, I wont hate you for saying it, if that's what you're worried about…"**

**"Hn…" (He really has no clue…) I searched my mind for the perfect thing to start off with, but I couldn't. (I've never said this kind of thing before… Shit this is hard…) I decided to just get to the point.**

**"Kurama, do you love Ty?" I shot at him, much to his surprise. (Score one for me.)**

**"I love her as a friend. And, with her being my best friend, I am quite loyal to her. Why?"**

**(Damn, he recovered too fast. What is he thinking?) "Oh, good… well, I'm just going to say this, I love you Kurama. (He wasn't expecting that… Score two.) I bet he was thinking, damn, what the hell do I say?**

**

* * *

T.K.: Oh, hi Kurama, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Hiei…**

**Kurama: I was, actually, and I decided to come here for a few. He should be here soon…**

**Hiei: Hey, fox, what the hell are we doing here? I thought we agreed NOT to come to random places with random people…**

**Kurama: I know, but I love this place, and T.K.'s here.**

**T.K.: Hi Hiei. You are awfully grumpy today, what's up?**

**Hiei: What do you think? -.-**

**Kurama: Oh Hiei, cheer up. You're making the rest of us depressed.**

**Hiei: (acts like he didn't hear Kurama) Is there anything to do in this place? Or is it just a room with four white walls, a white ceiling, and a white floor? Or is it just my imagination?**

**T.K.: Well, anyway, Hiei, I have to get back to the story, so could you step off of my laptop? (points to laptop under Hiei's foot)**

**Hiei: Why should I? So you can embarrass me more?**

**T.K.: -.- Will you get OFF the notebook, Shorty! You're gonna crush it, Fatso…(takes laptop from under Hiei's foot and trips him)**

**Hiei: What the hell was it doing on the floor in the first place! And don't call me shorty! Or fatso! Onna ko no baka! (pulls out katana and begins to chase T.K., threatening to cut her head off) I'm going to kill you!**

**T.K.: Oh crap! (grabs dropped laptop and runs off, trying to keep away from Hiei)**

**Kurama: -.-u Anyway… please review while I go stop Hiei from killing T.K. (hurries off to go save T.K.**)


	2. Ch 2

**T.K.: sorry about not much interaction people, but my baka sibling deleted my account for my comp, and, well, i lost EVERYTHING. luckily i wrote this story down on paper! anyway, i forget what i write and i remember what write(confusing, ne?) my mind works in mysterious ways, but i will try to get more interaction in ch 4! anyway, i dont own yu yu hakusho, and blah blah blah... oh, and btw, i will upload ch 3 tomorrow(i hope) so keep your pants on(please, i get enough of pants falling off, and other articles of clothing for that matter, later on in this so far wonderful fic)**

**"Alright. How about we talk in my room?"**

"**Doesn't matter to me." (Just somewhere with a bed, or a comfortable floor…) Kurama led me to his room. As I walked in I noticed there were many plants growing outside his window. (Hm, must be his garden…) I turned and shut the door; I didn't want his ningen mother to hear what I had to say. He sat on the bed and crossed his legs. I fixed him with one of my infamous death glares, letting him know that I wasn't comfortable with what I was going to tell him.**

"**Whatever it is, I wont hate you for saying it, if that's what you're worried about…"**

"**Hn…" (He really has no clue…) I searched my mind for the perfect thing to start off with, but I couldn't. (I've never said this kind of thing before… Shit this is hard…) I decided to just get to the point.**

"**Kurama, do you love Ty?" I shot at him, much to his surprise. (Score one for me.)**

"**I love her as a friend. And, with her being my best friend, I am quite loyal to her. Why?"**

**(Damn, he recovered too fast. What is he thinking?) "Oh, good… well, I'm just going to say this, I love you Kurama. (He wasn't expecting that… Score two.) I bet he was thinking, damn, what the hell do I say?**

"…**Pardon?"**

"**I said I love you fox, and I'm not going to say it again until you say you love me too, because, if you don't, then I'll just leave and cause you no further interest in this subject." I moved to the window, (my usual escape route) emphasizing my point. I slid my right hand up to the latch and made to unlock it. Kurama looked as if he were at a loss with words. (Score three.) I decided to see what he was thinking. My Jagan opened and I tried to read his thoughts, but it was just a tangled mess of human emotions: embarrassment, humiliation, surprise, and a small hint of longing, which I couldn't figure out. I turned from the window and my crimson eye met his emerald ones. (His eyes are so beautiful, I just want to apart of them already…) I could see the confusion in them, and the frantic illusions that were trying to restore hi normally calm composure.**

"**Well?" I asked irately, intending to force it out of him if need be.**

"**I… I just…" he stuttered. (Score four.) "… … I love you too, Hiei."**


	3. Ch 3

**T.K.:i know i know, the chapter is short, but hey, i was off by a little when i typed it, so... sorry again for the not-interaction, but, hey, stupidity has a price, so does intelligence... i swear i'll put more interaction in ch 4. if i dont, then flame, i dont care. anyway, i dont own yu yu hakusho, Togashi-sama does, and if you flame this, then flame Togashi-sama too, cause he was gonna make Hiei & Kurama a couple, but didnt, and probably wouldnt have done it this way, but hey, this is my idea of what would happen, yah know? anyway, ja ne, cause im gettin' flamed for ooc on Hiei's part... :P(sorry about any ooc-ness, trying to make it sound if they actually were saying(or writing) this!)**

**(WHAT! Did he just say that? Is he serious? No, this has to be a joke, just a cruel joke that Youko thought of to punish me. That's Kurama: 5, me: 0)**

"**Don't play games with me Kurama." I shot coldly. (You could _taste_ the threat dripping from my words.)**

"**Hiei, I'm not playing games with you, it's the truth." He wore a hurt expression, and I felt bad for accusing my fox of such unkind things. (The only way I can repent is to do one thing…)**

"**If you really do love me, then show me." My hand left the window latch and I teleported across the room so I stood in front of him. Unwillingly my hand crept up to his face, just to hold his delicate head still as I bent over and pressed my lips to his. (He tastes like rain and sweet snow, and he smells of roses and trees… god is this making me go on hype right now… and the fact that it's mating season doesn't help either…) At first he resisted my possessive kiss, but soon, instead of pulling away, leaned closer to my kiss and me. My opened Jagan was burning with all of the emotion flooding from the kiss. Kurama started suddenly, and pulled away despite my strong hold. His thoughts were a muffled mix of guilt, love, joy, anger, and hate. (You'd probably think I would have stopped trying to read his thoughts by now, but I haven't… I'm just that nosy… and horny……… Damn this is driving me insane!) My eyes opened in surprise, only to see my fox start to cry. My hand slid to the back of his head and I made him rest his beautiful head against my chest. I removed the piece of cloth that hid my evil eye and wiped his face with it. (Lucky I washed my clothes before coming here…)**

"**Hiei, I can't, I just can't…" my fox whispered to me, his voice cracking. "You do realize that Ty loves me, and that she thinks I love her too. I don't want to hurt her…"**

"**Kurama, my helpless fox," I started, "if _she_ thinks that you love her, but you don't, then it doesn't matter. You'll only be saying that you don't love her, and that she loves you in vain." (I can't believe I'm giving _my fox_, the most confident one of the Reikei Tantei, a pep speech…) My usually apathetic guard broke down as his shoulders began to shake lightly, and his tears began to soak my jacket. (And who would have guessed it, I'm also crying. Damn ningen emotions… and still horny... DAMNIT!)**


	4. Ch 4

**I promise to put a little interaction in this chapter. Note: I will not keep posting a disclaimer, as I don't like typing it over and over and over and over again, if ya get my drift… anyway, hope you like this chapter! And I will post a review response at the bottom, so you people who like to review (a.k.a. SKSuncloud, and FoxofRoses!) will get a chance to see a reply (finally…) for your questions, if any. So, please read and review peoples!**

* * *

"**Hiei, you're right. I wouldn't be betraying her, because we never really went heart and soul for each other. _She_ may have, but I didn't." He stood up and hugged me tightly. (Roses… …he… smells… like… roses… damn hormones!) The top of my head stopped at his chin, and there was quite a LARGE area where there was just his lightly tanned bare chest. He held me close to his body, as if not wanting to let me go. I tried to pull away as I heard the door open. (God do I just want to disappear right now… but I cant… he's just too hot to leave…damn ningen emotions, damn youkai hormones! Damnit!) My fox just turned his head to the portal and smiled at the person standing there.**

"**Umm, Kurama-sama, what are you doing?" the demon asked. (Kurama-sama? What the hell!) I couldn't see what she looked like, (and I don't think Kurama wants me too…) so I just put my arms around the fox's slim waist.**

"**I didn't know you were stopping by today, Ty," he stated calmly. (Good, he had his cool back… and it's Ty? No wonder he doesn't want me to look…) "I'm giving consolation to a friend… is there something wrong?"**

"**Um…" she said, "yeah, I mean, no… we have another mission that Hiei was supposed to tell you about, but I'm assuming he forgot… So, what's wrong Hiei? Did something happen to you?" (Onna ko no baka…) I just said, "…hn…" at her question and pulled my fox closer to me. (I feel like an idiot… but it's how I feel… he is so warm… I just want to stay like this forever… well, maybe not, but it's a start…) I buried my head further against his soft skin. My face turned red as she put her hand on my shoulder. (onna ko no baka, onna ko no baka, onna ko no baka!) I turned my head away from her, and my Jagan automatically started to read her thoughts…**

**_What are they doing? Why did Hiei come to Kurama instead of Anasi? She's the person he usually goes to… Why can I smell Hiei on Kurama besides the fact that they are HUGGING_?**

**(Onna ko no baka, she forgets that I can read her thoughts… and she doesn't even put up a barrier! I am so evil…)**

**

* * *

T.K.: So, how did you like it?**

**Kurama: I think it is very well written. What about you Hiei?**

**Hiei: Onna ko no baka… I still don't like you T.K. …**

**T.K.: Uh, heh, you know that I didn't mean it…(sweatdrops and starts to back away) come on… I was just messing with you…**

**Hiei: Hn…(forgets T.K. and turns to Kurama and kisses him)**

**Kurama: (stunned) What was that for?**

**Hiei: Nothing… (Kisses him again) Because I love you…**

**Kurama: Oh, well, if that's the case… (Starts to make out with Hiei)**

**T.K.: Uh, guys, uh, remember that I'm still here… OH, SWEET INARI, MY EYES! (Runs around as if blinded) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**Hiei: (pulls away) 'Scuse me koi, must go take care of the distraction…(pulls out katana and catches T.K.) WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I GUT YOU!**

**T.K.: Well, if you kill me, then I won't be able finish the story and you won't be able to love Kurama anymore…(smirks evilly)**

**Hiei: Good point, but I have something else…(whips out package full of items and pictures that cannot be described at the moment) I have all your secrets… I even have a document in here that has your real name on it…**

**T.K.: (sweatdrops) NOOOOOOOOO! I'll be a good fox I swear! (Turns into chibi fox and hides in corner and finishes story)**

**Hiei: (returns to Kurama) Now, where were we?**

**

* * *

Review Response(s):**

**SKSuncloud:****WOW! OMG! You must go on! Please! It was really good so far! . I loved your little interaction at the bottom. It made my night! . Very nice! Add! Add quickly!**

**Response: I'm writing as fast as I can. Sometimes I can't get a spike (I call my moments of inspiration "spikes") big enough to write enough for one chapter. I'm sorry that some of my chapters are so short, but I had originally intended for this to just be a short little thing I was doing for fun (which I still am, but I'm making it bigger than I had wanted it to be, for the sake of good reviews) I recently had a major spike for chapter 5, so I wrote that, but I'm trying to get another for chapter 6, so I will hopefully get one soon (the boredom is killing me. Whenever I have spare time I sit and think about what to write, but lately I couldn't think of anything and I'm getting really bored). And, I'm glad that you liked the interaction I put. I'm quite good at role-playing with Hiei and Kurama, seeing as I know their personalities best, so I like to rp with them the most. I am also fairly good with Yusuke, Koenma, and Kuwabara.**

**FoxofRoses: 3 reviews, thank you for the idea! Of course, I still have to wait for 10. I like your story! Thanks again!**

**Response: Just curious, but what is the idea I gave you? I'm glad that you got 3reviews already (it took me 3 chapters to get that many lol). I just upload at the request of a reviewer, seeing as I don't think I'll get enough to actually update anytime soon. Also, I don't like to wait, so if someone asks me to update, I update, because I think that the people who do read it have to wait for someone who is a little late on the uptake. Well, it is very pleasing to hear that someone appreciates my work. My friends often inform me that my writing is the best in the world, but I don't really agree with them. I do think my work is good, but I know there are many more things that I could do to improve them. Also, a writer by the name of Mr. Dahl (I can't remember how to spell his first name… heh…) said that if a writer thinks that his or her work is the best in the world, that writer is in trouble. So I like to follow that little "guideline."**

**SKSuncloud: Wow…so many emotions... I love it! Continue!**

**Response: I'm glad to hear that you like my story. I hope you enjoy it even more now that I've finally got my plot figured out so I can write it a little easier. And don't worry, I will continue until the end and beyond!**


	5. Ch 5 & 6

**Okay, okay… I'm posting the rest! Lol anyway, I hope you enjoy these chapters! I tried to make them a little longer, but I'm not sure if I did a good job on chapter 5… I know I did on chapter 6, cause on paper it is over 2 pages long! Anyway, I'll try to get the next 2 chapters done soon. In the meantime… ENJOY THE CHAPTERS PLEASE!**

**Key:**

**(….) Thinking (btw, all thinking IS in present-tense!)**

**('….') Youko thinking/talking to Suichi**

**'….' Youko talking out loud**

**:….: Youko telling the story**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**Kurama's view **

** I nodded to Ty and told her that we would be ready to leave for Spirit World in a short while. She smiled and hugged both of us, and after planting a small kiss on my lips, she turned and exited my room. (Hmm, I wonder why she did that… she knows that I don't love her………… wait, she DOESN'T know about Hiei and me… and she doesn't know that I don't love her! 'Calm down Suichi; just tell her on the way to the Spirit World portal.' Yeah, that's it. Youko, you are a genius! 'Yes, and which you are the complete opposite of?') I looked down to Hiei to tell him that we needed to go, but he was still huddled up to my chest. Before I could say anything, he cuddled his head further into my shirt, and his breathing became a little faster, his heart thumping slowly, but steadily against his chest. (So kawaii. 'He must really be alone…' yes, he has no one but Yukina, and even she hardly knows or sees him… 'Now you know why he came to you…' of course, because he is alone, and I am the only one who seems to care… 'Inari, you love him too much…' he looks like a lost child… 'Albeit he is…')**

** "Hiei," I crooned softly, "I think Ty has been waiting long enough." He pulled away and looked up at me. He stared at me with his luscious crimson eyes.**

** (His face is a sea of rosy quartz crystal laced with pools of diamond and onyx stones, with single rings of garnets floating in each diamond pool. A large heap of pitch-black ash, standing defiantly up to gravity, with a single white starburst at the front, sits contentedly on the top of that delicate mixture. The black clashes with the rosy quartz and the white diamonds. The single onyx crystals are encircled by the single garnet rings, which in turn are enclosed in the dual diamond lakes that form his ensnaring eyes that hold me breathless. 'Joyless things his eyes, untainted by emotion, by weakness. Pits of fire with black islands are the only colour in them, and even those are as cold as ice. They captivate my mind, those heartless, almost colourless orbs of pure hate. Those are the treasures in which I wish to steal, as nothing else will satisfy my lust for valuables. Valuables which most think they can take, but in truth only I can steal such beautiful and desirable keepsakes.') That familiar gold tinted my eyes once again. Hiei's lips were tugged at by a nagging smirk, and I decided to make it more. My eyes turned fully to amber gold and brushed my lips against his. That did it. For the first time in all the years that I had known him, he smiled. Not just one of his little amused smirks, but a full-blown smile. I grinned back, loving and savouring every moment of his sacred "once-in-a-thousand-lifetimes" smile. My eyes flashed to green again, but didn't stay that way. :My hair slowly turned back to silver as I bent over to taste his lips for the first time. (They harbour the taste of burnt bread and blood. And he harbours the smell of cherry blossoms and fire. The combination of fire and ice that can only be achieved by a fusion. A merging. A perfect and sexy merging that makes me lust for him, lust to be with him until the end of time… I can already see myself bearing his child, but… he would not accept me as for what I am… justify peace if he does accept me.) My thoughts were interrupted as he ran his tongue over my lips, demanding entrance. I allowed him to pass and our tongues fought over dominance. I let him win, for I would get my chance some other day. (I am torturing him. Heh, he is in season… this should be interesting. Let's see how long he can hold out before losing control…) We pulled away for much-needed air, he grinning largely and I smiling happily. (Amazing. His second, how would Suichi put it, "Kodak-moment" smile. I really should consider myself lucky; not many get to see him truly smile, let alone twice in one day. Hell, even once in one lifetime is rare. It makes me feel superior and special, that I, Youko Kurama, am the only one ever to make him smile out of joy of happiness…) I looked to my happy little dragon and smirked to him. I was about to say something, but he burst out laughing. I frowned at him.**

** "Ha, Youko, heh, I'm…" He started laughing like an idiot again. My frown and impatience increased. "I'm glad I make you feel special, Youko, because this isn't the last time I'm going to smile because of you." The smile turned to a smirk, "Yes, I read everything. I even read that little argument that you had. It was quite interesting. Although, I didn't read what you and Suichi were thinking before and after you kissed me. It must have been important, because I was thrown out before you started thinking it. Am I rubbing off on you?"**

**Chapter 6**

** Now it was my turn to start laughing. I rested my hand on his head and ran my lithe fingers through his hair once. He seemed to enjoy that, for he grinned a little. I chuckled at this show of love.**

** 'Hiei, you must realize that you had been "rubbing off" on me since we met,' I chuckled to him. 'Hell, you were influencing me even before our first meeting.' He frowned at this statement.**

** "But how?" He asked me, "You told me that you had never seen me before that day, and that you knew nothing about me."**

** 'Hiei, you obviously forget who I am. I am possibly the best thief, liar, and strategist that was ever born. Although, I did say that you were familiar, and that I could have possibly heard about you before. I didn't exactly lie, I just didn't give you the whole truth.' I added with a knowing and seductive smirk.**

** "Okay, but there is one other thing that I'm curious about. Why have you been collecting my dirty and ruined clothing? You've never done anything like that before, so it bothers me a little."**

** 'Yes, well, I just don't want you in those old rags, so I, or rather Suichi, bought you some new clothes. But I did repair one of your jackets, seeing as it wasn't very tattered or anything.' I moved over to the closet, pulled out his jacket and grabbed some ningen clothes for me. I tossed him the jacket, adding a "there, doesn't it look like new?" look, then proceeded to take off my tunic. He turned around quickly, blushing slightly. I left the bed and walked over to him. I slid my hands around his waist and hugged him from behind. 'Hiei, if we are to be lovers, then I think you will have to get used to seeing me without clothes.' I whispered into his ear, finishing by licking his earlobe. I felt him tense, and which I replied to by hugging him a little tighter. I kissed his tender neck and let go, striding over to the bed again. I dressed quietly and quickly. As I turned around he was putting the ward back over his Jagan. I reached out and took it from him.**

** "What the…" he started to say, but my mischievous smirk stopped him.**

** 'I don't want you to wear this tattered thing,' I stated, 'and it's dirty. You shouldn't wear this; it could damage your Jagan. If the Jagan's ward is dirty or tattered, it could damage the Eye beyond repair and I'm sure both of us don't want that.' I turned to the desk that sat by the window and opened the foremost drawer. I retrieved a small box from its depths and handed it to my dragon. The small box was covered in black paper that was laced with white dragons. The braided white ribbon was tied in a simple bow, with a small rose bud, interwoven within the bow. Hiei untied the ribbon and began to display great interest in it.**

** "Fox, why is this ribbon made out of your hair?" he inquired, fingering it gently. I blushed slightly.**

** 'I couldn't find anything else, and Suichi didn't want to make it out of his hair, so I made it out of mine. How did you find out so quickly?'**

** "Well, it reeks of silver fox and roses, and it is the exact colour of your hair. That last close-up helped too. I think I am much more observant than you give me credit for…" I smiled slightly at his last comment.**

** 'Well, that is true. I never knew you to be the detective, just the silent fighter that felt that love is weakness and strength is power.'**

** "What is this anyway?"**

** 'If you open it, you'll see. I was saving it for a special occasion, but since you need it now, you may have it. Or should I say them?' He unwrapped it, and with agility that only came with practice, grabbed the key before it started to fall. The lid opened as he turned the key in its hole. Two items had been placed inside: one a flame-coloured silk ward that was decorated with a large black dragon on it, and the other a small silver pendant that was a graceful nine-tailed fox with amber gold eyes curled around a small white Hoshi-no-tama. (The key to my strength lies within that stone. Or at least it used to. Now I have no need for it.) He looked up at me with a shocked expression gracing his features.**

** "Fox, is this your Hoshi-no-tama? I thought it was the centre of your power."**

** 'It was, but I don't need it anymore because I've drained it of the energy that it once held. It's completely useless now.'**

** "Then why give it to me? Why not throw it away?"**

** 'I said it was useless, not that it has no value. I gave it to you because it symbolizes my great trust in you. Besides, if you hadn't found me, I would have sold it the day we first met. But, since you did, and we are here today, it is yours.' It took him a while to reply, but when he did, I could hear the thankful tone in his voice.**

** "Thank you, Youko. I had never dreamed that one day I would receive your Hoshi-no-tama as a gift. It will never come off my neck without my consent for as long as I live." I smiled, knowing that statement would be fulfilled to the last word.**

**

* * *

T.K.: What do you think about it people?**

**Yusuke: Hey, that was awesome! I never knew they were together!**

**Kuwabara: (bad eye twitch) eeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww, grooooooosssss… who would think that Hiei and Kurama are gay?**

**Hiei & Kurama in unison: WE'RE NOT GAY!**

**Keiko: If you aren't gay, what are you guys?**

**Hiei & Kurama: WE'RE BI!**

**Yukina: Oh, that's wonderful! But tell me, when you say you are gay, doesn't that mean that you are happy?**

**Yusuke: Not in the sense used here, Yukina. In the ningenkai, being "gay" means that a guy is in love with another guy.**

**Yukina: Oh, I see now! I am happy for you two! I hope that you have many years of happiness, Hiei and Kurama! (? Clueless Yukina as always…?)**

**T.K.: Oh, CRAP! Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko aren't supposed to know about them yet! KUSO! T.K. you K'SO BAKA! (Finds mysterious machine and straps Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko to three different attachments, then pulls switch)**

**Yusuke, Kuwabara, & Keiko: (look as if getting electrocuted) AAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**Hiei, Kurama, & Yukina: O.Ou …………………………………………………………………………………………………………...**

**T.K.: (turns off machine and drags all three people into a remote corner) There, all taken care of. (Turns around and sees Yukina) SHIT! (Goes to grab Yukina) ACK!**

**Hiei: YOU TOUCH HER YOU DIE! (Presses katana closer to T.K.'s throat) Just try and erase her memory…**

**T.K.: (sweatdrops) Hiei, I have too! Plus, I'll only erase this incident, nothing more.**

**Hiei: Still, you touch her you die! I don't want you using that infernal ningen thing on my… K'SO! Look what you almost made me say!**

**T.K.: Heh… (Turns back into chibi fox and tries to butter up Hiei with kawaii-ness) Kyuuuuuuuuu! (sweatdrops even more)**


	6. Ch 7 & 8

**ON WITH THE NEXT CHAPTERS! Btw, if anyone knows how to spell "Suichi" CORRECTLY, please let me know. I have absolutely no idea what the right spelling is… I've seen Shuichi, Shuuichi, Shuiichi, ect… but I don't know which one it is! It's upsetting when people yell at you for bad spelling when it's not really your fault… oh, I went out on a limb and did something WHACK. I put in a completely Japanese sentence in here… if it's wrong (which it probably is…) PLEASE let me know how to correctly put it. I used an English-Japanese dictionary, and that's what I'm using to teach myself the language, so blah blah blah about my bad grammar in another language…**

**Key:**

**(….) Thinking (Btw all thinking is in PRESENT-TENSE!)**

**('….') Youko thinking/talking to Suichi**

'…**.' Youko talking out loud**

**(/…./) Youko/Hiei/Taelia talking telepathically (P.S. You guys are smart people, you can figure out the punctuation. Lol just kidding, but I can't put the ending because my stupid spelling and grammar checking will say its wrong and then I get a little screwed up… heh… it should be a little obvious as to what the punctuation is. If you can't figure it out then tell me which ones that you didn't get and I'll send you them with the punctuation. All transactions ARE via email.)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Youko's view

**I concentrated my energy and made it appear as if I was a normal human. Well, not exactly. I retained my unnatural moon-silver hair and my amber gold eyes. Confident that Shiori was in her bed, I crept out to the front door to meet Ty. Hiei appeared beside me after I had gotten to the door. He was sporting the new ward proudly.**

**(/Hiei/)**

**(/Yes fox/)**

**(/Do you have the Hoshi-no-tama with you/)**

**(/Yes. It's safely tucked into my Dragon ward. It's not coming out/)**

**(/Good. I do not wish to impose its presence upon you, but it is not safe to leave a Hoshi-no-tama any where without protection. If in hands other than the receiver it could be used against both giver and receiver/)**

**(/I told you I would never let it be taken from me. You shouldn't worry about such things, fox; it's not good for you/)**

**(/You must understand, Hiei, that if anyone beside us has it, then they will have complete control over me. That is the main reason that I kept it. And there is no room for mistake; the stone is a part of me, so I would not be able to break free of its control. I would be completely vulnerable if it is not with you, open to any attack/)**

**(/Then why were you planning to sell it/)**

**(/Ningens have no understanding of a Hoshi-no-tama and what it is capable of. I would not be under any real threat, but as a precaution I would have taken it back after I collected the money/)**

**(/Cunning as ever… you really know how to preserve your well-being Youko, I must give you that/)**

**(/Being born and raised in such a hostile environment as the Makai does that to a demon. Also, you do remember that I am the legendary Spirit Fox, the Master Thief, so it was imperative to my survival that I learn the art of self-preservation well. But that has changed. I would do anything to protect the ones I care for, even give my life and you know it/)**

**(/Onaji kurai shita mono datta watashi, watashi no kitsune, onaji kurai shita mono datta watashi (1)/)**

**A loud noise interrupted our conversation. We were now halfway to the park, standing on the bridge. Ty brought out the offending object and opened it.**

**"What is it Botan? It had better be good, because we are in the middle of an important discussion." ('An important discussion?')**

**(/She wants to know why we were hugging, and that when she kissed you, she could taste me on your lips, Suichi. You could have figured that out yourself, I know it/)**

**(/I personally knew, but Suichi didn't until now/)**

**(/Why? You are supposed to share all thoughts/)**

**(/Ha ha ha! Hiei, you must realize that _we_ are two separate people, though we do share some characteristics. He is only _similar_ to me, not the same/)**

**(/Sneaky fox trying to trick me into thinking that you were one and the same… Cunning bastard/)**

**(/_Trying_, Hiei? No, it's more like _tricking you_. I've already done it; you just didn't realize it… and I must say there is no need for such language/)**

**(/Feh… baka kitsune… I hate you, you know/)**

**(/Really? When did this happen? The last time I checked, you were begging me to say _I love you_, not _I hate you_… be careful of the knowledge we share, for I can twist it and turn it against you with ease/)**

**"Hello? Youko, are you even there? Damn, you must really be out of it today. First you're letting Hiei cuddle you like a fucking teddy bear, next you're standing in the middle of a bridge staring at him like you guys are having a deep conversation! Jesus Christ, Youko!" Ty ranted at me. I cringed inwardly; it was not good to make this pyro-ice fox mad, even if it is I who am the cause.**

**"Will you shut up, Ty?" Hiei growled, "_I'm_ listening to you!" ('Thank Inari that he's here…') "If you must know, I'm telling Youko what I know about the mission, onna ko no baka…"**

**"I AM NOT A STUPID GIRL! Just because you are a male fire demon doesn't mean that you have the right to degrade me like that you jackass! And why the hell didn't you tell me that! It would've saved me a bit of time."**

**"Shut up for a minute, will you!" ('Hiei's getting angry… I hope this doesn't turn out too bad… I need to say something…') "If you knew half as…" I cleared my throat, cutting Hiei off from his rant. They both glared at me. (Come on, Youko! All you could think of was to clear your throat to get their attention! 'Be quiet Suichi! I'm thinking!' Fine, then I'll say something… 'No!')**

**'Ty, what did…'**

**Chapter 8**

**Ty disappeared off the bridge. Her voice resounded shrilly in my ears, speaking loudly and angrily in them.**

**"Don't change the subject, Youko! What the hell are you trying to hide! Tell me, you impudent fox!" I bent my ears back and winced openly. Hiei looked to me in concern.**

**"What did she say?" ('Oh, I forgot that he doesn't understand "Kitsune"… oh well… I'll have to teach him later.')**

**'She said, "Don't change the subject, Youko! What the hell are you trying to hide! Tell me, you impudent fox!" But now she's gone, so I can't tell her.'**

**"I'll find out! Later, during the mission! You will not evade my hunt, Youko!" Hiei raised his eyebrow as I winced again. ('I _really_ need to teach him soon…')**

**'She _screeched_, "I'll find out! Later, during the mission! You will not evade my hunt, Youko!" We have to tell her, Hiei. No matter what happens.' He just nodded and continued to stare at my head. I realized that, in my confusion, I had miraculously re-grown my ears and tail. I quickly masked them. ('Thank Inari it's night, or I would be the picture of human television for years…')**

**(/Thank you, Hiei, for notifying me that I had lost concentration/)**

**With that I started walking to the Reikei portal again. Hiei decided to flit off for a few seconds, leaving me to muse on recent events a little. ('Ty seems almost too upset about not knowing what is happening for her own good… It is possible that, knowing her, she's already figured it out, but has yet to accept it. Just like her… almost… too much like her… could it be? No. Ty is not a traitor, nor an impostor. She can't be Yanagisuwa, as I know how to discern him now. Her energy was too high to be that for Yana. Strange though how much Ty is being herself… Ah, Hiei is back…') Hiei landed in front of me with his sword drawn. With his back to me he started talking.**

**"Whoever you are come out now." His arm started to burn the ward that covered it. ('The dragon… _wants_ … to be released… strange…') A blast of energy came out of the darkness, heading for Hiei head-on. ('This isn't good… Hiei, move!') Hiei swept his sword back, flipped it, and cut through the blast. ('He… split… the blast… in two pieces…') He put his katana away and took off his jacket. His energy flared suddenly, revealing the Dragon that slept beneath the burnt ward. He charged his energy and let the Dragon fly true unto our "unwanted visitor". ('I assume it found its target… judging of course by the scream that was cut surprisingly short… but now Hiei will be out of energy. I need him to be there when I tell Ty. The "visitor" must have proved a great threat, enough to force Hiei to use the Dragon…') The Dragon returned itself to his arm. In its grasp I saw a faint glimmer of silver, but then it disappeared. I ran over to him, ready to catch him as he fell, but he didn't. He walked over to his jacket, put it on, and came back over to me. His eyes showed nothing of fatigue or sleepiness in them, only that fierce and judging gaze of crimson red. Hiei stared at me, possibly wondering why _I_ was staring at him so intently first.**

**'Hiei?'**

**"Yes?"**

**'Do you feel… tired, or exhausted?'**

**"No…" It dawned on him, "How… I just used the Dragon of The Darkness Flame, and I'm not out of energy!" He looked at his arm and realized that the Dragon was no longer running haywire without a ward to contain it. Then he noted the Hoshi-no-tama pendant I had given him. It was embedded into his skin, in the Dragon's forehead. Well, that's to say at least the stone was. The pendant was held in the beast's right front claw. I stared at the stone in wonder. ('That's why he isn't falling asleep right now… our power must be linked _through_ the stone. And with the power of two S-class demons fueling the Dragon, Hiei can use it an almost infinite number of times without having to "hibernate"… and the Hoshi-no-tama keeps it under control so much that you can't sense a drop of its energy… well, this is an interesting improvement…') I reached out and touched the stone.**

_**Enter the mind of the Dragon, Youko, Spirit Fox. She awaits your company in Her great darkness and power. See through Her eyes the burden She bears for your lover.**_

**I found myself inside a giant hall of Haze stones. The kind that I used to steal before I was forced to hide here in Ningenkai. (Wait. I'm not _in_ Ningenkai at the moment; I'm in the Dragon's mind… and apparently Her domain… I had better be careful.)**

_**(/There is no reason to worry, my dear Youko, my Spirit Fox of silver and amber gold, for I am your friend and protector. I have been with you since the day Hiei had the Jagan implanted into his forehead. He has liked you for a long time… it was I who told him of your feelings. You keep so much from him… he is what you are, and will understand you if you tell him… but I will not impose any sudden and difficult decisions upon you yet. You do not fully trust him yet, but you trust him enough to give him your Star-ball, and I understand that, from one of your past, that to trust someone fully takes time. Also, from past experience you want to trust him completely and to have his complete loyalty/)**_

**The sultry voice lingered for a second, then vanished.**

**'Tell me, if you are truly the Dragon of The Darkness Flame, why have you chosen Hiei and I to protect? Is it not true that you are a ruthless and unruly creature?'**

**_(/Youko my kit, I am a female. I cannot be ruthless and unruly. But, it is true that I have devoured several of my past "owners", though not without veritable cause. Hiei is one of the few who change from their wicked ways to become doers of good and that have true honour. You are another. The others were only using me for their sick desires, for to control the Dragon is to control females. They use my power to get company, because they are too disgusting and low to get it themselves. And thus, I devoured them to become my slaves in Hell. Hiei has proven himself immune to pleasurable company that requires fame and fortune to attain. And besides, the only one he has ever wanted for company is _you_ Youko. He neither requires nor _wants_ a companion that is nothing less than who you are. In his eyes _you_ are the world. His home is _your_ home, wherever _you_ find peace, and I wish to let him be happy. That is why I have chosen you two lovers as my charges. I enjoy making Hiei feel wanted, because of his ugly past, and the same for you, my kit/)_**

**'Well then, that explains quite a bit. But how is it that you are female? Tales tell of a ruthless male black dragon that was sent to the pits of Hell for attempting to woo the Spirit World into his control. Are you not that dragon?'**

**_(/You are a very inquisitive kitsune. I respect your sense of knowledge. I am female because that is what I am. The dragon you refer to is my twin brother, but he _lives_ in Hell. I _control_ it. I am the one who trapped him for the White Dragon. The White Dragon and I are lovers. Also, my brother is the Netherworld dragon. _He_ is the one the tales speak of. They speak sparingly of me, for not many know my true nature. I am a fierce opponent when fighting because it is my instinct to fight in that manner. I am a mother, and motherly instincts demand ultimate protection of her children and charges/)_**

**'Well, I must leave now. We have to be at the Reikei portal before the rest of the group starts to get curious.'**

_**(/There's really no need to leave now, Youko. You are already there. We can speak for eternity and you would still be "conscious"/)**_

**'I really must be off, my Dragon Queen.'**

_**(/Alright, but please Youko, call me Taelia. That is my name/)**_

**'Good-bye, Taelia. I hope to speak with you again soon.' And with that I was back at the Spirit World portal, getting ready to go to Koenma's office.**

**

* * *

T.K.: Inari I sound like a flippin' bank recording at the top… oh well. I must go now, the muse demands that we go and see War of The Worlds today… Ja ne 'till next chapters!

* * *

"Guide":**

(1) As would I, my fox, as would I.


End file.
